


where dwell the brave at heart

by spiekiel



Series: the hundred [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Love/Hate Relationship, Quidditch, it's a harry potter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiekiel/pseuds/spiekiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually their fights end in doors slamming.  Or furious necking in the common room.  But really, there's not much difference between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where dwell the brave at heart

"Alright, we need to go hard on the offensive for the last quarter," Bellamy says, his shoulders knocking against Jasper's on one side and Monty's on the other as they lean into the huddle."Slytherin are up by forty, but that last hit Murphy took to the hip is making it hard for him to move too fast, so their rings should be unguarded.Octavia, Finn, and Clarke, play vertical, I think we can throw them off - "

 

"They've had their beaters hanging low all day," Clarke interrupts, sandwiched across from Bellamy between Finn and Raven, caked up to the knees with mud, blood still spattered across her chin from the bludger she took to the nose."We need to play wide around them, their formation is too tight - "

 

Bellamy glares."Last I checked, I was still captain," he snaps."Look, we almost had that Wronski adaptation manoeuver down in practice, I want Finn and Clarke on plane, O, you fly low.Jasper and Monty, try and focus on their seeker, he's been riding Raven's tail for the whole match, see if you can give her some room to breathe.Raven - "

 

She smirks at him."Find the snitch.Easy peasy."

 

He grins back, and squeezes Monty and Jasper's shoulders, their pads bending under his keeper's gloves."Okay, team.This is it."He looks around, making eye contact with every one of them.Clarke, he is unsurprised to notice, still looks like she'd like to shove him into the Black Lake, which is not an uncommon look for her."If we beat Slytherin, we shut them out of the Cup runnings."

 

A shrill whistle sounds over the pitch.The stands - the far side bathed in green and silver, the near one a warm wash of red and gold - erupt with noise, cheering and jeering and clapping, a lion roaring.  

 

For one last moment, they duck back into the muffled security of their huddle."We can do this," Bellamy says."You guys are the best team I've ever played with.I'm proud to be your captain."

 

Jasper sniffles loudly next to him."Gee, cap, that's real touching - "

 

Bellamy shoves him."Alright, alright.Let's knock these assholes down a few pegs."They pull away to go collect their brooms, Raven pausing to seize Finn by the ears to plant a solid kiss on his mouth.Clarke turns her glare back on him, and trudges towards him, broomstick in hand.

 

"Bellamy, their beaters are going to take us out of the air the second we try the Wronski manoeuver," she accuses, her ponytail whipping around her head in the breeze."Murphy's smarter than you give him credit for, our formation has been drifting vertical for the past fifteen minutes - "

 

Bellamy throws a leg over his broom, peering up at the Gryffindor rings stretching high above them, Jasper and Monty already flying into place on either side of the posts."Quit arguing and get in the sky, Clarke," he says, without looking at her.  

 

He hears her huff, but he doesn't wait around long enough to let her start shouting at him.He kicks off, rising quickly to his position, and only when he's in place does he let himself look back down to her.She's a tiny blonde figure way below him, but he can still see the angry set of her shoulders as she climbs onto her own broom and kicks off for the center of the pitch, where the ref is ready to start.

 

This sort of argument is an almost daily ocurrence with Clarke.They never get along, and they never agree, over anything - whether he can have firewhiskey in the dorms when she's a prefect but it's his birthday, whether he has to go to the infirmary because he dislocated his shoulder but he already had Octavia reset it for him, whether using Monty to get his Potions homework done is cheating or just resourcefulness, whether he's allowed to beat up the auror that his sister is sleeping with.  

 

Usually their fights end in doors slamming.Or furious necking in the common room.But really, there's not much difference between the two.

 

The whistle sounds again, calling his attention back.The quaffle is tossed in the air, and Clarke is the one to snatch it, darting off down the pitch towards Slytherin's rings.

 

> <

 

"I _told_ you, Murphy had them waiting for us the second Octavia dropped low," Clarke is shouting.The common room clears out pretty quick as the bruised and bloodied Gryffindor Quidditch team comes tumbling through the portrait hole, Bellamy out in front with Clarke hard on his heels."If we'd just played wide like I said we could have taken him from the left, he was pulling right - "

 

He stops in front of the couch and rounds on her, tired and sore from the two bludgers he took to the back, but perfectly willing anytime and anywhere to give as good as he gets from Clarke."Look, princess, maybe if you could hold onto the quaffle for more than two seconds - "

 

"Having a pass intercepted is _not_ the same thing as dropping it," Clarke snarls."Thank Merlin for Jasper, by the way, or I'd be missing an _arm_ , the way that Slytherin beater was hitting.If you would've listened to me for _one_ second, Octavia wouldn't be in the infirmary with a concussion, and maybe our beaters could have had enough space to help out Raven, maybe she wouldn't have been forced to pull out of that dive and give up the snitch - "

 

"Leave us out of this," Raven interjects, stretched out over the couch in front of the fire, slowly and painfully peeling off her arm guards.  

 

"You _always_ have to be right, don't you, Clarke," Bellamy shoots back, as if Raven hasn't even spoken."We have no way of knowing what would've happened if we'd played wide, Murphy might have been ready for that, too - "

 

"Can't you just admit for _once_ that you were wrong?" Clarke snaps."It's always the same with you, like you actually have some sort of _right_ to be the one who wins, but guess what, I don't _care_ that you're the captain, you have to listen to the rest of us every once and a while - "

 

Clarke's eyes are bright, and her cheeks are flushed, and half of her ponytail has fallen out.Her muscles are all pulled tight under her robes, and an ugly bruise is starting to bloom across her face from the broken-and-set bridge of her nose, and her robes look like she fell in a vat of mud and then rolled in some drier dirt to try and get it off.  

 

Bellamy wants to taste her.He wants to crowd her up against the wall and lift her up to wrap her legs around his waist and bite her neck, leave a mark.

 

"You can't ever just leave it alone, can you, Clarke," he shoots back."Merlin forbid I'm actually allowed to make decisions for _my_ team without you attacking me over the every tiny thing, it's _incredible_ , really, you'd think it would _kill_ you to just let it go - "

 

"I was _right,_ Bellamy - "

 

" _Maybe_ you were right, Clarke," he growls."If that's not good enough I guess we'll have to go down to the dungeons and drag Murphy out of bed to ask him what he would've done if we'd played wide - "

 

"I _hate_ you when you get like this," Clarke's voice rises.She's only inches away from him, and he can feel the angry heat radiating off her, he can feel the tension in her hands, clenched into small fists at her sides."You're infuriating, I could push you off the Astronomy Tower right now, I _hate_ you - "

 

"Yeah, well, _I love you_."

 

He doesn't know what he's saying until it's already too late.Clarke looks like he's just punched her, her mouth hanging open, eyes wide.He registers in the periphery of his mind that the rest of the team is looking at him in shock from around the fireplace, the whole common room seeming to hold its breath.

 

"What?" Clarke asks, after about a million years.

 

Bellamy's panicking more than a little inside.He should take it back, she's going to hit him, she's going to leave him, he chokes on her name, "Clarke - "

 

She grabs him by the robes and kisses him so hard he sees stars.  

 

He smiles against her lips, can't help it, because her body is pressed tight against his, and he's never felt such a high in all his life, not even flying.  

 

Somewhere very far away, Jasper wolf-whistles.Bellamy does his best to flip him off without breaking away for even a second, because if he knows Clarke - and sometimes he thinks he doesn't know anybody better - she still might hit him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i normally don't add things like this, but while i was writing i listened to the song "high" by young rising sons, and i think it really adds to the whole mood of the fic ;)


End file.
